Black and White
by Zzen San
Summary: "Aku akan menangkapmu suatu saat nanti atas pelanggaran ini." Kogami nampak kesal dengan wajah kecewanya. "Kalau begitu kau akan kesulitan menangkapku." lagi-lagi Makishima tersenyum seperti memberi tantangan pada pria itu. "Kau pasti sangat sexy dengan pakaian biro keamanan sipil, Ko chan." Psychological, Mature Content, Hardcore, Yaoi, ManxMan, Lemon, 21


**Psycho Pass**

_(Kogami Shinya X Makishima Shougo)_

Psychological, Mature Content, Hardcore, Yaoi, ManxMan, Lemon, 21+

Selamat Berdelusi kakak.

* * *

><p>Saat ini Jepang adalah negara yang bergantung pada sebuah sistem yang menentukan Kejahatan dan Kebaikan dari warna koifisien kriminal seseorang. Sistem mengerikan yang menghakimi seseorang Buruk atau Baik tanpa ampun tak mengenal nurani dan kemanusiaan. Sibyl, sistem yang mengatas namakan kemakmuran manusia yang terus berjalan menggilas peradaban dan kemoralan umat. Semua nilai manusia ada di ujung bidik mata Sibyl, sistem mahakuasa yang menyimpan kebusukan dan pemaksaan pada pola rutinitas manusia masa depan yang menukarkan kebebasan manusia dengan kebahagiaan fana.<p>

Kogami Shinya, Tujuh belas tahun, murid yang paling mencolok dan aktif di banyak kegiatan. Tubuh tinggi yang mendukungnya menjadi remaja tampan super cool yang membuat pria pun jatuh hati padanya. Siswa tahun ajaran akhir dengan sifatnya yang cukup terpuji dan ramah di mata para pengajar.

"Kogami kun! Koefisien Kriminalmu!?" Sasayama, teman sebangkunya menegurnya yang baru saja duduk di kursi kelasnya.

Koefisien Kriminal, yang menunjukan angka frustasi seseorang hingga bisa di anggap menjadi kriminal walau belum melakukan tindakan yang nyata, hanya dengan memiliki niat dan keinginan jahat, seseorang sudah di anggap kriminal. Dendam, amarah dan luapan perasaan yang di nilai hampir mencapai nilai 150 adalah Dosa di negara ini.

"Kougami! Ada apa?" sekali lagi Sasayama membuatnya tersadar dari kekesalannya yang tak menjurus.

"Aku hanya sedikit tertekan, maaf aku butuh sedikit relaksasi. Aku ingin istirahat di ruang kesehatan, bisakah kau mengatakannya pada pak guru?" ujar datar remaja dengan rambut hitam, gurat wajah tegas dan tatap tajam. Leher, bahu, punggung, dan pinggulnya membuat setiap orang hampir tergila-gila padanya. Terkadang ia sedikit dingin hampir angkuh dengan wajah datar yang seperti mengatakan bahwa 'Aku kesepian'.

Kaki panjang dengan balutan seragam yang pas di tubuh tinggi dengan lengan yang terlihat kuat. Sesekali menghela nafas panjang, seperti mulai lelah dengan sesuatu. Hal yang tak pernah ia sangka dan ketahui, lelah dengan tekanan seperti ini. Lelah bahkan dengan dirinya yanh terikat pada pola yang di buat dan di tata sistem berdalih untuk menuju kebahagiannya.

'Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang ku inginkan. Jika sistem tidak mengizinkannya ya?' tanya yang ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Makishima Shougo, teman sekelas Kogami. Tidak banyak bicara namun di kenal luar biasa ramah. Wajah yang begitu anggun dan terlihat dari keluarga kaya dengan sikap dan tuturnya. Nilai mata pelajarannya selalu tinggi dengan tingkat Koefisien depresinya tak pernah menyentuh titik berbahaya. Caranya duduk dan tersenyum pada setiap teman sekelasnya yang menyapanya bagaikan pangeran dari kerajaan mimpi yang tersesat di dunia kejam yang di selimuti Sistem Sibyl.

Tatap sejuk dengan senyuman secerah bunga matahari yang tengah merekah menawan. Kulit pucat yang seakan bersinar terpapar lembut cahaya sore hari dari jendela kelas. Terduduk dengan elegan seperti patung saat Kogami tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya yang sejak tadi juga memperhatikannya pada Kogami.

Tersenyum, siapapun akan kebingungan membalas senyuman Makishima. Apalagi seorang Kogami, yang notabene tidak bergaul dengan remaja baik-baik yang dengan sempurna meraih nilai tertinggi dalam tiga tahun ajaran berturut-turut.

"Ah? Siapa namanya? Aku sudah sekelas dengannya ya? Sejak kapan?" Menyusuri lorong koridor sekolah, Kogami seperti memikirkan arti senyum anggun yang di berikan Makishima padanya. Paling tidak itu mengurangi amarah dan koefisien kriminalnya hari ini.

Ia bergegas secepat mungkin ke ruang kesehatan, meminum air mineral dan berbaring menenangkan dirinya di bangsal ruang kesehatan. Cahaya lampu yang terlihat mulai samar pada keadaan setengah sadarnya, Kogami mulai mendapatkan kenyamanannya untuk beristirahat.

Hingga terlelap, kehangatan yang terpancar dari cahaya lampu yang begitu nyaman. Perasaannya mulai membaik setelah beristirahat dan menenangkan dirinya.

Tapi kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman kali ini sesaat menjadi sangat menyilaukan. Menusuk kelopak mata hingga seperti melucutinya menariknya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sembunyi dari hati yang penuh amarah yang di telannya bulat-bulat untuk mengurangi Koefisiensi Kriminalnya.

"Silau -" pria yang seingatnya ia berbaring di bangsal ruang kesehatan itu mengerjapkan matanya karena lampu putih yang ternyata memang langsung mengarah ke wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, pria tampan. Sepertinya kau beristirahat dengan sangat baik." suara lembut dan terdengar baik itu mengagetkannya. Suara yang cukup asing namun seperti membuat penasaran pada perasaan Kogami.

Siapa?

Perasaan seperti apa ini?

Rasa nyaman luar biasa apa ini?

Nyaman? sekaligus mengerikan. Remaja itu menyadari akan setengah sadarnya saat ini sesuatu terjadi dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Apakah ini pengaruh sebuah obat? Sialnya dia tidak cukup sadar untuk mengingat terakhir kali ia terlelap di bangsal ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Menjadi pemandangan yang begitu mengesankan ketika seseorang yang di cintai. Seseorang yang kita yakini tercipta hanya untuk kita, dengan segala hal yang ia miliki terpapang jelas di hadapan kita begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Terikat kuat pada sebuah kursi coklat tua, lengannya terikat kebelakang yang dari depannya dengan jelas dada bidang dan motif kotak samar yang terlihat di telanjang dadanya. Mulutnya terikat kain dengan kuat yang terlihat mulai basah. Kedua kaki yang di ikat pada anak kaki kursi yang seakan membuatnya mematung bersama benda mati itu. Keringatnya pada leher jenjang dan bahu yang tegap serta lengan kekar yang di lilit tali erat pada sandaran kursinya kebelakang, menunjukan wajah kebingungan dan amarah yang tak bisa di katakan kecuali mengeluarkan gumaman samar dari mulutnya yang di bekap dan di ikat erat.

"Kogami- kun."

Menunjukan kilatan ujung pisau lipat yang begitu menyilaukan mata saat pantulan cahaya tepapar di mata pisaunya. Seorang siswa dengan wajah ramah dan senyuman selembut sutra. Tatapan mata polos dan ekspresi yang tidak pernah berubah, Makishima Shougo mengikat teman sekelasnya yang sedang beristirahat di ruang kesehatan.

Satu hal yang paling menyenagkan dan membuat Kogami hampir tak bisa menerima bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Para drone, cctv dan pembaca tingkat warna koefisien manusia. Menilai ini adalah tindakan normal, hingga nilai kewajaran yang di luar batas wajar ini terlihat masuk akal bagi sistem penyempurna manusia, Sibyl.

Satu dari dua juta orang, ini di sebut 'Kasus kriminal tanpa gejala' yang membuat alat pembunuh seperti Dominatorpun tak bisa membunuh mereka. Karena mata Sibyl yang menilai bagaimana seseorang layak atau tidak untuk ada di dunia ini. Dunia makmur, sejahtera yang memaksa orang-orang di dalamnya untuk bahagia.

Gumaman kasar Kogami dengan wajah penuh amarahnya sambil memberontak tanpa hasil. Ia tak percaya, seorang yang begitu polos dan baik seperti Makishima melakukan hal semacam ini padanya. Apakah ini akhir dari kehidupannya? Segala pikiran negatif mulai menghantuinya, ia melawan tapi gagal ia hanya membuat Koefisien Kriminalnya naik hampir di zona berawan.

"Kau ingin memancing orang-orang kesini dengan tingkat kriminalmu yang buruk itu?" Makishima mendekatinya berdiri tegap menarik wajah nanar Kogami yang masih berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ku katakan padamu! Jika kamu masih ingin hidup, maksudku sebagai orang baik dengan tingkat koefisien kriminal rendah. Kau harus bisa menjaga pikiran dan hatimu, Kogami kun." sambil menyentuh dagu yang meruncing begitu indah di setiap lekuk tubuh Kogami, membuat Makishima benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk bermain-main dengan teman sekelasnya ini. Di matanya yang selalu terlihat sosok dingin kesepian, depresi yang di sembunyikan dan ketakutan yang telah menelan hatinya begitu agung dan menyedihkan sebagai manusia secara bersamaan.

"Apa maumu? Apa yang coba kau lakukan?" setelah sumpalan pada mulutnya di lepas, Kogami seperti menyalak kasar penuh pertanyaan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Tenanglah, bagaimana jika kita berbincang sebentar." Makishima hanya melempar senyumannya.

Senyum, dan sikap yang begitu elegan. Membuat Kogami semakin ketakutan bagaimana bisa seseorang melakukan hal ini tanpa tekanan. Tapi jika ia terus merasa tertekan, sistem akan membaca warnanya dan menangkapnya karena mendapat angka koefisen kriminal yang tinggi.

"Aku akan membawamu, ke tempat dimana tak ada siapapun bisa menganggu kita. Mungkin selama satu atau dua hari. Bagaimana? Tertarik?" Makinshima kembali menyentuh perlahan otot lengan Kogami yang begitu kekar dan leher dengan urat yang menonjol karenatak bisa melakukan perlawanan. Kogami menatap dengan begitu tegas, begitu tajam membuat Makishima semakin menikmatinya.

"Kau! Lakukan sesukamu dan cepat lepaskan aku." Kogami membuang arah pandangannya, ia kesal karena mulai merasa semakin tertekan. Apa jadinya jika Sibyl menilainya sebagai kriminal? Sekolah dan segalanya akan berantakam hancur hanya karena nilai koefisien kriminalnya meningkat dan tidak dapat di pulihkan.

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah tertidur Kogami Kun." bisik perlahan begitu lembut dan menyesakan, sebuah suntikan yang menusuk lengannya yang tak terlindung apapun. Makishima menutup mata Kogami agar tak bisa melihat kemana ia akan di bawa bahkam selama perjalan. Obat apa yang memasuki dirinya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mbuatnya semakin merasa mengantuk menyergapnya. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

.

.

.

"Ohayou! Ouji sama!" Lagi, suara yang sama dan begitu tenang. Cahaya yang benar-benar menyilaukan, daei jendela yang langsung terlihat menunjukan pemandangan lautan yang menenangkan.

"Dimana? Ini?" berontak Kogami mendapatkan kesadarannya, matanya menerawang kesekitar seperri berusaha merekam tempat ini. Ruangan kamar yang sederhana, kayu yang menua namun tetap kokoh. Aroma laut yang terasa sedikit hangat negitu menenangkan walau tubuhnya masih terikat pada bangku yang mulai terasa menyakitkan untuknya. Ruam kemerahan mulai nampak dari sisi ikatan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"Masih belum ingin melepaskanku?" Kogami kembali kesal dengan Makishima yang masih memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Tentu saja!" Senyum Makishima mengembang "Bagaimana jika kau melakukan perlawanan, aku pasti akan kalah dalam hal otot jika melawanmu. Makanya aku memberimu suntikan penenang sebelumnya. Ingin makan sesuatu? Oh iya, kau sudah dua hari di sini." Mendengar ucapan Makishima, membuat Kogami semakin kaget bagaimana ini sudah menjadi dua hari?

Berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri? Satu hal yang baru ia sadari, dari ruangan ini. Tidak ada pemindai Sibyl dan drone penjaga koefisien kriminal.

"Ini rumahku, kita bisa bersenang-senang di sini." Makishima melangkah meninggalkan ruangan penyekapan yang begitu indah, terlihat sofa dan bed yang nyaman. Tapi mengapa Kogami malah di ikat dengan dan di perlakukan sangat buruk di sini?

Hampir lima belas menit, Makishima kembali membawa beberapa buah dan sup pada sebuah nampan. Ia duduk dengan cepat di samping kogami membawa kursi sendiri dan mulai menyuapinya.

"Aku tidak lapar!" Kogami menepis suapan dari sup yang cukup menggiurkan itu.

"Rasanya tidak buruk kok! Aku gak akan memberikan racun untukmu!" Makishima kembali tersenyum, senyuman yang mengganggu. Wajahnya yang datar dan ekspresinya yang ramah tapi sangat menyebalkan dan tidak masuk akal.

Satu suapan, dua suapan dengan tenang Kogami menerima perlakuan Makishima sesukanya. Sup manis yang ia sukai aroma madu dan beberapa rempah yang sedap berpadu.

"Ah-" Kogami mebuat sup di sendok Makishima tumpah membasahi dagu dan dadanya.

"Hei, jangan berontak saat kau terlihat menurut seperti ini." Makishima mengambil kain lembab bersih untuk membersihkan tubuh Kogami yang terkena sup buatannya.

"Kau yang tidak berhati-hati." Kogami membalas dengan gerutu memperhatikan bagaimana jemari jenjang lembut itu menyentuh dada bidangnya dengan kain dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar menggodaku! Membuatku gak tahan lagi." Makishima tersenyum sambil terus membersihkan bagian perut dengan pola kotak samar itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kogami menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Iya, membuatku gak tahan lagi! Untuk bagian ini." Makishima bangkit dan menarik dagu Kogami yang meruncing indah. Sebuah sapuan lembuh, hangat, dan basah pada dagunya.

Makishima menjilat noda itu dan membersihkannya.

"Apa yang barusan?" Kogami sedikit tercenung membayangkan bagaimana Makishima melakukannya. Tanpa sadar saat ini pria itu duduk di hadapannya dengan cepat, menyatukan perut dan dada mereka wajah yang mendekat sambil tersenyum. Apa ia mencoba memberi tekanan?

Bibir Kogami terkatup saat Makishima mencoba mengulupm bibir tipis pucat pria yang tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Aduh!" Sebuah benturan dahi yang Kogami berikan pada Makishima secara mendadak membuatnya terpelanting dan memar di dahinya.

"Sakit." Makishima bangkit dari posisinya dan menuju sebuah meja.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang! Jangan nercanda dengan-" Ucapan Kogami terhenti ketika melihat Makishima kembali menghadapnya. Sebuah kilatan mata pisau yang bisa memutuskan tenggorokan seseorang dalam sekali tebas.

"Jangan membuatku melukai Kogami kun. Lebih dari ini-" Makishima kembali menarik dagu membuat wajah Kogami tepat menatapnya lekat. Pandangan mata yang mulai nanar dan sedikit takut. Ia mengecup kembali bibir Kogami yang masih terkatup berusaha mengelak.

"Lidahmu! Julurkan lidahmu aku akan memberimu sesuatu." Perintak Makishima sambil tersenyum, Kogami bisa melihat lekuk leher dan tulang selangka Makishima dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia menuruti permintaan Makishima menjulurkan lidahnya membiarkan ciuman yang tak pernah di inginkannya.

'Manis-'

Lidahnya mengecap manis pada lumatan yang Makishima berikan padanya.

"Perangsang, kau menyukai rasanya? Ku pikir Kogami kun memang suka sesuatu yang manis. Kawaii-" Goda Makishima masih dengan ekspresinya yang tidak berubah.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, perasaan berdebar dan tubuh yang terasa panas dari dalam mulai menjalarinya. Darimana Makishima mendapatkan obat sejenis ini?

"Nah sekarang jangan banyak bicara ya! Kogami kun." Makishima kembali menghadapkan wajahnya begitu lekat hingga aroma nafas Kogami yang mulai memburu terasa menggairahkan baginya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana jika semua orang tahu. Seorang Makishima Shougo melakukan pelecehan semacam ini padaku." Kogami seperti masih berusaha membuat Makishima berfikir dua kali untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku gak akan berhenti Kogami kun! Lagi pula siapa yang akan percaya padamu? Pangeran kesepianku!" bisikan lembut Makishima yang menjalari tubuhnya begitu cepat membuat darahnya terasa berdesir dan mulai panas.

"Curang- kau punya tubuh yang begitu bagus, dan ideal." Makishima meraba dada dan perut Kogami yang membuatnya berangan setiap memejamkan mata, menyentuh lembut dengan jemarinya. Menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang begitu memabukan membuatnya setengah gila benar-benar menyenangkan.

.

.

"Ku bilang hentikan-" Kogami mulai terasa tertekan karena tindakan Makishima.

"Memohon tidak akan menghentikanku, ini baru di mulai kan? Kogami kun."

Tak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang melakukan tindakan pemujaan dan pelecehan seperti ini terhadap dirinya. Kogami memandang lekat pada wajah yang tersenyum bahkan sangat tenang melakukan ini semua. Tubuhnya terasa panas bersama aliran listrik yang seperti menjalarinya dari ujung jemari kaki merambat naik sampai ujung rambut kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, kau pasti baik-baik aja tanpa memberi perlawanan. Percaya deh." Makishima masih berusaha menenangkan Kogami yang tak mungkin bisa tenang dalam kondisi ini.

Makishima yang merangsek turun pada bagian kaki Kogami sentuhan yang begitu membuainya dalam kelembutan. Pangkal paha yang di nantikannya, puncak pemerkosaan yang di lakukannya. Begitu tenang tanpa tekanan, manusia yang di sebuat ' Tindak kriminal tanpa gejala.' bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini pada seseorang yang di segani siapapun di sekolahnya.

Makishima mulai mengeluarkan alat vital itu dari pelindungnya. Milik Kogami yang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Mendapat rangsang sedemikian rupa, dan yang lebih mengerikan oleh seorang pria.

Makishima mulai melakukan oralnya membuat Kogami hampir setengah gila menahan luapan yang menggebu di benaknya. Wajahnya yang seperti menahan sakit dalam kenikmatan dahsyat yang melandanya saat ini.

Setiap sapuan lidah dan kuluman dari bibir Makishima yang tenang dan tidak berbicara setelahnya membuat Kogami hampir menggila. Bagaimana sekarang? ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan horny nya.

"Ahh- Ma- Makishima ..." kerut nyata alis tegas pada tatap tegas miliknya begitu menggairahkan.

"Hei tahan dulu! Jangan keluar sekarang!" Akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit bermain-main di bawahnya, Makishima menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kogami terlihat kepayahan menahan gairah yang melandanya, efek obat perangsang yang sedang maksimal.

"Aku akan memasukannya, ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Makishima melepas celanya, kemeja putihnya tetap di kenakan pada tubuh tinggi sedikit lebih kecil dari Kogami.

"Hei apa yang?" Kogami tak bisa mengelaknya, Makishima naik ke atas tubuhnya. Mengarahkan vitalnya yang sedang ereksi maksimal itu ke dalam tubuh Makishima.

"Ah- Ko- Kogami kun!" Makishima membiarkan tubuhnya menikmati perbuatannya saat ini. Membuat seseorang memasukinya seperti ini, melihat wajah Kogami yang mulai tak karuan itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Sakit- Punya luar biasa sekali. Kogami kun!" ucapan Makishima membuat rangsangan psikis bagi Kogami yang merasakan sesuatu di bagian bawahnya. Kenikmatan yang mencengkram kemaluannya dengan sangat erat. Apalagi ketika Makishima menunjukan ekspresi tak biasanya, tatapan nanar dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan kenikmatan yang menjelajahi tubuhnya. Kogami tak bisa lagi mengelak kali ini, ia menerima setiap perlakuan Makishima. Apalagi ketika pria itu mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya, mengurut lembut namun erat membuat Kogami yang tak berdaya di bawahnya hampir mencapai ejakulasinya.

"Ngaahh- Kogami kun. Jangan membesar di dalam secara tiba-tiba." Makishima berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan mendekatkan wajah Kogami padanya lebih dekat lagi.

"Haa- ah ini semua salahmu!" Kogami berusaha terlihat tenang, di balik wajanya yang sudah tak kuasa lagi. Urat lehernya yang nampak membiru menonjol perlahan menahan perasaan di bagian bawahnya.

Makishima melepaskan semua ikatan Kogami. Terlihat jelas bekas temali yang memerah di lengan, dan perut Kogami yang memerah luka.

"Jangan melawanku ya. Jadilah pangeran yang baik." Makishima menarik Kogami ke ranjang serba putih yang ada di ruangan itu. Saat tubuhnya jatuh berbaring di sana, Kogami bisa merasakan dinginnya spray yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ia yak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Takdir yang sudah menunggu, perlakuan semacam ini yang ia terima dari seorang siswa yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Hingga kenikmatan yang menjalarinya menerobos lamunan sadarnya. Kembali Makishima menungangginya, memasukan kembali milik Kogami kedalam dirinya. Kepuasan yang bahkan Makishima tak bisa bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Hei! Jangan memaksakan diri!" Kogami menangkap wajah Makishima yang mulai tak karuan dengan keringat dan airmata yang bercampur.

Apakah senikmat itu? Apakah ia benar-benar menunggu waktu seperti ini.

"Ko- Kko kogami kun-" Makishima sadar ia telah melepaskan pisau lipatnya, Kogami pasti akan melarikan diri darinya. Makishima tak bisa memikirkan apapun dalam keadaan extacy-nya saat ini. Ia memeluk tubuh Kogami yang lebih besar darinya, di hadapannya seseorang yang hanya miliknya walau malam ini saja.

"Ku bilang jangan memaksakan diri!" Kogami membanting tubuh Makishima ke bawahnya. Kini ia menahan tubuh pucat yang berkeringat dan aroma teh yang lembut tercium samar dari bibir makishima yang di lumatnya.

"nghhh- ahh Kogami.." Makishima mengerang melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas. Ia sadar betul siapa lawannya di ranjang malam ini, ia melepaskan Anjing liar ke hutan. Si anjing penurut yang menyerang siapa saja tanpa ampun termasuk tuannya.

"Sial! Jangan salahkan aku sekarang." Kogami menatap tajam pada wajah tak berdaya Makishima yang tak memberi perlawanan, ia mencengkram pinggul Kogami dengan kakinya. Ia menggenggam lengan Kogami erat-erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku-" entah apa yang ada di pikiran Makishima ia menangis dengan ekspresi yang membingungkan. Kogami yang menatapnya lekatpun seperti menjadi samar bagi Makishima. Bagaimana seseorang meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kali ini Kogami yang mendorong masuk, melesak memenuhi seluruh tubuh Makishima yang menenggelamkannya ke batas bawah batas normalnya. Mendapat perlakuan tak terduga, tubuhnya membusur. Kemeja putih yang di kenakan Makishima saat ini mulai terasa menganggu. Kogami melepas kancingnya perlahan dan mengecup setiap lekuk tubuh pucat putih di bawahnya dengan sangat berhasrat.

"Lagi- lagi! Ko- chan " Makishima seperti mengemis sesuatu yang hampir di capainya. Kogami tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lebih dari ini. Tubuhnya yang bahkan tak bisa ia kuasai saat ini. Ia hanya ingin mencapai ejakulasinya dengan cepat saat ini, ia terus bergerak semakin cepat, lebih dalam dan menyakitkan.

"Makishima- Makishima- Makishima." ceracau Kogami terus menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat lagi dan nafas memburu yang tak karuan.

"Kogami kun- berikan itu padaku! Di dalam ku Kogami kun!" Makishima semakin erat mengikat pinggul Kogami dengan kedua kakinya. Tak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini. Menyatu dengan seseorang yang muncul di mimpi-mimpinya setiap malam.

Sigap dan begitu cepat, Kogami mengabaikan setiap perkataan Makishima sekarang. Ia tak akan bisa membunuh Kogami tanpa senjata. Kogami memaksa dirinya keluar dari tubuh Makishima. Sangat kasar, perlakuan yang sangat buruk, entah darimana Kogami mendapatkan inisiatif ini.

Ia menarik wajah Makishima untuk terduduk di bawahnya sementara Kogami berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengeluarkannya, begitu mulus dan cepat membasahi rambut halus dan wajah Makishima yang terlihat berantakan. Meleleh di wajahnya mencair kental dengan aroma tubuh kogami yang melekat padanya, tanpa sadar Makishima membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya ia tak menanggapi bagaimana Kogami memandangnya begitu lekat dan mengembalikan hasratnya. Menyedihkan dalam kenikmatan yang ia rasakan malam ini. Ia menangis, tangisan bersama lengkung tipis bibir pucatnya. Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Kogami tak mengerti, apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Apakah kau bisa? Mencari pengganti seseorang sepertiku?" Makishima tersenyum, apakah saat ini ia merasa bahwa akhirnya dirinya memiliki arti bagi seseorang, walau hina dan keji.

"Aku berharap, tak bertemu dengan orang yang bisa menggantikanmu! Aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang." Kogami meraba bagian bawah Makishima yang belum sampai pada puncaknya.

"A- ahh...-" Makishima melengguh memanja lebih dari sebelumnya, ia selalu menyembunyinya desah dan ekspresinya tapi tidak malam ini. Kogami memberikan sentuhan pada puting yang kemerahan milik Makishima, gigitan kecil dan sapuan lidah yang hangat.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya milikku?" Kogami menatal wajah Makishima yang berbaring di bawahnya sekarang. Bahkan ia bisa menghirup aroma spermanya sendiri.

"Hangat, banyak dan kental. Sedikit asin dan ach-" Makishima kembali kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu di dalam juga." Kogami mengangkat kedua kaki Makishima begitu tinggi hingga ia leluasa bergerak. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menyergap cepat dan akurat. Tubuh Makishima kin bergerak tak karuan dari pola gerakan pinggul yang Kogami berikan. Tubuhnya kembali memanas, wajahnya memerah Makishi terlihat pasrah tidak berdaya sekarang.

"Tahanlah, apa kau ingin keluar sekarang?" Kogami menyentuh leher Makishima yang hanya tersenyum melihat Kogami juga menikmati ini sekarang. Makishima menarik jemari Kogami dan mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Ahh Kogami kun-" seperti sebuah isyarat bahwa ia menginginkan yang lebih dari ini.

"Saat ini kau yang sedang memperkosaku." Makishima tersenyum menatap wajah serius Kogami di atasnya, mendengar ucapan Makishima membuat Kogami semakin bergerak liar.

Setiap decit yang keluar dari ranjang yang menua itu. Lengguhan dan desahan yang tak tertahan bersahutan samar seperti terbawa angin laut.

Cepat dan lebih cepat lagi, entah sudah berkeringat seperti apa? Sudah pukul berapa sekarang?

Hasrat yang menggebu, menggerkan tubuhnya dengan tempo cepat yang mulai berantakan. Suara decak air yang mereka ciptakan membakar jiwa yang ingin terbebas.

"Aku keluar- Kogami.."

.

.

.

...

Suara ombak terdengar samar dari kejauhan. Cahaya hangat matahari mulai memapar melewati jendela kaca. Kogami masih nampak tertidur di ranjang serba putih itu. Makishima baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya, rambutnya masih basah dan kemeja nya seperti transparan menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Ah?" ia baru sadar, ia memiliki kissmark di bagian tengkuk, lengan dan dadanya. Ia menatap pada Kogami yang masih pulas di sana. Sudah tiga hari, Makishima melihat kalender menyadari besok adalah akhir pekan.

Kogami terbangun, menyadari seseorang tak ada di sampingnya. Ia melihat Makishima yang menyesap teh sambil membaca bukunya dengan tenang seperti biasa begitu menyilaukan.

"Ohayou, Ouji sama!" (Ouji artinya Pangeran atau Tuan Muda)

Makishima menggoda Kogami yang berusaha terduduk. Badannya terasa sangat sakit, pertempuran macam apa yang sudah di laluinya.

"Kau memberiku obat lagi ya?" Kogami memandang sinis pada Makishima. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan menutup bukunya.

"Tidak, obat apa? Yang kemarin? Itu hanya vitamin C. Ko chan-" Makishima mendekati Kogami perlahan. Ia berusaha menyentuh jambang tipis hitam yang halus milik Kogami. Namun pria itu menepisnya, ia tak suka di perlakukan lembut seperti ini.

"Aku akan menangkapmu suatu saat nanti atas pelanggaran ini." Kogami nampak kesal dengan wajah kecewanya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan kesulitan menangkapku." lagi-lagi Makishima tersenyum seperti memberi tantangan pada pria itu. "Kau pasti sangat sexy dengan pakaian biro keamanan sipil, Ko chan." Makishima memperhatikan tubuh tegap Kogami, seperti menerawang pada masa depan.

"Jangan lihat aku dengan tatapan mesum mu!" Kogami membuang muka dari Makishima yang nampak senang menggodanya seperti ini.

"Masa depan akan mempertemukan kita lagi- Bahkan jika saat itu kita berada di jalan yang berbeda." Makishima tersenyum. Ia membuat Kogami menatapnya sekali lagi, tatapan yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

"Ya, aku akan menangkapmu. Saat itu dan aku yang akan mengadilimu!" Kogami menatap dingin pada Makishima, keheningan yang di hiasi deburan ombak dari kejauhan suara air yang tenang.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan orang yang bisa menggantikanku." Makishima mendekati Kogami dan mengecup lembut bibir tipis itu tanpa menghindar.

"Saat itu, bahkan jika aku mati. Aku akan membawa semua kenangan burukmu. Oujo sama." senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang, entah di satu sisi sangat menawan namun di sisi lain begutu mengerikan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa melakukan sex semalam suntuk dengan pria mengerikan dan berbahaya seperti Makishima.

Masa depan seperti apa yang akan di dapatkannya di negara yang kejam ini. Masa depan seperti apa? Dendam? Apakah ia akan menjadi kriminal seperti apa yang orang-orang takutkan terjadi padanya. Sasayama, ia pasti mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari siapapun. Hitam dan Putih, jalan seperti apa yang menunggunya di masa depan?

#END

* * *

><p>Terimakasih sudah membuang waktu kalian :) untuk fict 'anuku'<p>

Lagi-lagi yang membuat kokoro ku hancur musim ini, Psycho Pass S2 11 episode hiks.

Kemana OTP KouMaki ku~ Maaf jadi curhat.

Terimakasih sekali lagi membaca Fict ku yang menistakan dua Char Ikemen ini.

Aku seneng banget kalau kalian mau komentar atau sekedar kritik dan saran. :)

Sampai ketemu di delusi selanjutnya.

#ZenSan


End file.
